Hogwarts, and the New Generation
by CreatingCassie
Summary: This is the story of the new generation, narrated by Lily Luna Potter on her first year of Hogwarts.
1. Scorpius Malfoy

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the New Generation

"You've got your trunk packed, I'm sure?" I heard my mother distantly saying.

"Mum, lay off! I packed it about a month ago," James called back to her.

"I hope you're not bringing any of those pranking sweets that uncle Fred and Ron slipped you, or I swear, James Potter, I'll find out!"

This is the usual commotion I've heard on this date for the past three years. The only difference is that I will finally be a part of it. My bedroom, which once lay scattered in textbooks, quills, and already doodled on parchment, was completely tidy, thanks to my mother's nagging to keep it clean. All of the mess now lay in my trunk, which was being slept on by my new cat, if that's what you'd call her. She really was just a heap of black fur standing in all directions, she resembled my dad a bit, now that I come to think about it.

"Lily, will you hurry?" My mum called me from the other end of our messy bungalow.

After putting Matilda, the ebony "kitten" into her carrier, and struggling to pull that and my trunk down the hallway to the door, the family rushed out to leave Godric's Hollow. We finally arrived at King's Cross, as we have for the past three years, and it was, like always, filled with muggles. The five of us would take turns leaning casually against the brick pole in between the ninth and tenth platform, then we quickly leant against it and were whisked into platform nine and three quarters.

"I can't believe my baby's going away!" Mum cried, with tears forming at the bottom half of her light eyes. My dad put his arm around her, and the two looked at me, seemingly expecting me to cry and flee to their arms at any moment. I stayed where I was, looking at my trunk awkwardly; embarrassed that others could see my parents beaming down at me with worry in their eyes.

"I'll be fine, mum. Don't worry about me." I told her.

"That's right you will, Lily! Because your brothers will be keeping an eye on you and helping you out, won't you boys?" My dad said, then abruptly looking at my brothers, who had been whispering excitedly into each other's ears. The two looked up at him quickly looking guilty, and muttered "yes dad," rolling their eyes as he looked back to me.

"Well we should get off, the train'll be leaving any moment. You have everything you need, right, you lot?" Dad asked the three of us.

"Yes, for the last time!" James shouted.

Mum and dad hugged the three of us and gave us each a kiss or two on the cheek. We boarded the train, and sat in a compartment that was already in use by my cousins, Rose and Hugo. Albus and James hadn't been excited about this seating plan, but my parents had told us to sit with them. Rose was in year two with Albus, and she wasn't the most popular in their year, or so I've heard from him. She was a complete know it all, which I believed, and always nagged the three of us whenever we'd try to have fun at a family reunion. "Now, are you _sure_ that its a good idea to listen in on their conversation, James? Our parents talk in _private_ for a reason", "Lily, I don't believe that you're riding the broomstick properly. Your left hand is supposed to be at the top half, not the bottom. It distinctly says so in _Quidditch Throughout the Ages._" We'd all like to give her a good kick sometimes. Hugo was not at all like her. He was probably the most shy boy I've met in my life. You ask him just one question, and his freckled cheeks go completely scarlet. He's a first year like me, though, so I'll at least know someone in my year.

The compartment door slid open and revealed a tall, lanky boy. He had white blond hair, which was pushed up in different directions. He had smooth, white skin and large, hazel eyes. His eyes skipped me and landed directly on my brothers and Rose, while my eyes stayed locked to his face.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here; Its the family of freaks! Where's the other twenty of you lot?" The boy said, his pink, bow shaped lips spread into a smug smile.

"Get lost, Malfoy, if you know what's good for you," Albus said to him, staring him straight in the eye.

"Ooh, you're threatening me now, are you Potter? I'd like to see how brave you are once I've turned you into a toad!" The boy told Albus.

"Well, technically, Scorpius, you wouldn't be able to do that yet. You _know_ that second years aren't nearly capable of magic that complex. We don't learn about changing the state of humans until at _least_ year five, or at least that's what my mum tells me. You're just not capable of magic that strong yet," Rose butt in.

The boy looked confused with everything Rose just told him, but still laughed menacingly to himself and rolled his eyes. He hadn't even noticed Hugo or me yet.

"Whatever, Weasley. Anyways, Potter, I heard that you're thinking of trying out for seeker this year on your quidditch team. Good luck with that," He laughed, looking straight at Albus with daring eyes. "Like _you_ have what it takes. Your family's a bunch of losers anyways, or at least that's what my father's told me."

James jumped up and pointed his wand at the boy, "You say one more thing about my family, and you'll wish you were never born, you filthy parasite."

"Just try, Potter; I'm not afraid of you. You'd better quiet up if you know what's good for you."

"Well, you should be afraid of me, don't you dare threaten my family." I jumped out of my seat, and looked him into the eye. I felt less intimidating when I noticed that he was quite a bit taller than me. His eyes softened when he looked at my face, and seemed taken aback.

"Now, I can clearly tell that you have absolutely no friends, but rather than wasting your time trying to scare us, why don't you grow a brain and some decency and try to make some?" I told him, slightly shaking.

He clearly didn't expect a small blond girl to butt in, so he rolled his eyes and left our compartment saying "Big of you to get your baby sister to fight your battles for you, Potter."

That was the first time I talked to Scorpius Malfoy, and I was hoping that it would be my last.


	2. The letter

Chapter 2-

_three years later_

Albus, James, and I boarded the Hogwarts Express and joined our cousin Roxanne, and a friend of ours, Katie MacDougal. We were five of the seven on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I had taken James' spot on the team last year, and became Seeker, he was now one of the Beaters, whilst Katie and Roxanne were two of the Chasers. Albus became the team's Keeper, which surprised us all, since he had always insisted on playing Chaser during family games.

"Alright there, mates?" Lorcan, the team's second Beater, asked us, as he slipped through the compartment door and stole the last spot beside Roxanne. "The Slytherin lot's in the halls, I reckon they'll come to stop by soon enough and brag about Malfoy's new broom."

"New broom?" Katie asked him.

"The Aura 4000 of course,"

"Those haven't even been released here yet!"

"Malfoy's got his connections, so I've heard."

"Wouldn't help you to know some people, would it? Maybe then you'd get some decent things too." Scorpius said, as he slammed the door open and leant against its frame. He looked straight past me to my brothers, as though he hadn't noticed I was there.

"Honestly, Scorpius, must you come visit us _every_ year? This is getting a bit old, don't you think?" Albus asked.

"Can't stay away from you lot, the odour seaming through the compartment doors fascinates me, though it _does_ make sense that a family as large as yours would emit such a foul stench."

"Scorp- er, I mean, Malfoy," I coughed, raising my eyebrows as his eyes focused on me.

"Oh, didn't see you there... Potter. Well, um," His eyes looked to either side, and he began to fidget. "I'll be off... Have better things to than be in your lot's presence." He said, thinking carefully about each word said, and walked out of the compartment.

"It's not as though we invited you!" James shouted to him, and closed the door rather hard.

"What was that about?" Katie asked me, which made everyone else turn to look intensely in my direction.

"What?"

"Oh, come off it, why did Malfoy back down when you said his name?" Lorcan asked, looking knowingly into my eyes.

"Um, no idea. None at all,"

"Maybe he fancies you!" Roxanne shouted.

"Ergh, gross. Could we please just talk about Quidditch now? We're going to need a lot of planning to beat Slytherin, what with Scorpius, er, I mean _Malfoy's_ new broom."

The group looked confusedly at me, but James began getting into plans for new positioning techniques, and the conversation stayed on Quidditch until we arrived at Hogwarts.

I sat beside Katie and Roxanne at the dinner table, and stuffed my second helping of cheesecake into my mouth. The great hall was warm and bright, though the sky showed gray looking clouds and raindrops beamed against the roof, but only emitted a very faint pitter-patter. I looked to my left, past Roxanne and Albus to see Scorpius and his best mate Draven walking down the row.

"Walking a little funny, aren't we, Malfoy?" James called. "Did Daddy give you a good spanking last night for your shite Quidditch playing? That must be why he bought you the Aura 4000, something needs to improve your playing, lord knows you can't do it yourself."

Scorpius was behind me now, looking intensely at James.

"The Aura was a gift actually, from retired Quidditch player Victor Krum. You've probably heard of him, one of the best Quidditch players in the world, won that historical game at the Quidditch World Cup a few years ago?"

"We've obviously heard of him, our parents used to know him," Said Albus.

"Well, he's a family friend, and couldn't let me go back to school with just _any _old broomstick. I'll be off now," He said, before carefully placing a folded piece of parchment in the back of my collar without anyone else seeing.

I looked back to him discreetly, to see him smile at me quickly and look away. Raising my arm behind my back and pretending to stretch, I grabbed the note and placed it in my lap to unfold it.

"_Sorry about what I said in the train. Can we talk? _

_Meet me at nine in the potions room, don't get caught._

_-Scorpius"_

I stuck the letter into my pocket quickly, and nodded at whatever it was Roxanne had just said, hoping that I could get around the castle tonight without being caught by Peeves.


End file.
